


I Need More Coffee For This

by thefingergunsgirl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Broken Friendship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, M/M, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, background moceit, janus and virgil have HISTORY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefingergunsgirl/pseuds/thefingergunsgirl
Summary: "Hey Pat,” Virgil deadpanned while he glared at Janus. Janus glared right back. Virgil hated his glare. That stupid, I know better than you so don’t even try, glare Janus was so fond of using when they argued. Virgil would be happy to never see it again. Patton was comically unaware of the thick tension between them.Virgil wasn’t going to let Janus hurt Patton as he hurt him. He owed Patton that, at the very least. "OR: When Patton and Janus get closer, Virgil's feelings about Janus get harder to ignore
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 95





	I Need More Coffee For This

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr post by @foreverfangirlalways

Mornings were the bane of existence. Virgil would be perfectly fine if they would just cease to exist. 

When he got to the communal kitchen, All the other sides were already up. 

Roman, an insufferable morning person, was bouncing around the kitchen 70miles an hour with a protein smoothie in one hand. He had his prince costume already on and his detailed intricate makeup was a stark contrast to Virgil’s smudged eyeshadow. 

Logan was sipping on a large glass of iced black coffee while reading a textbook. He was still in Pajamas, he was wearing flannel pants and the T-shirt Patton gave him that read, “You can’t trust atoms, they make up everything.”

Remus was actually wearing clothes, and honestly that was good enough for Virgil. He was sitting across from Logan rambling on about murder hornets, and Virgil could tell Logan was listening.

Janus was sitting at the island, drinking one of Patton’s infamous mochas. Just like Roman, Janus was dressed ready for a video, like always. Next to him sat Patton, who was wearing his cat onesie. Patton was laughing loudly at sometime Janus said, and Janus had a proud smirk on his face. 

It took a lot for Virgil not to scream, “What are you doing? Get away from him!” Everyone seems to accept Janus, but Virgil just couldn’t not yet. He wasn’t blind, he could see the small touches, and the warm smiles the two shared. Virgil would be shocked if they weren’t dating. 

But Patton was trusting. Too trusting. He accepted everyone, he was the only one who accepted Virgil for months. Patton was notorious for being a people pleaser, to an unhealthy level. 

Patton loved Janus, Virgil could see it. That terrified Virgil. If Janus broke Patton, he wasn’t sure he could pick up the pieces. Patton would come to hang out in Virgil’s room to make puzzles, and they talked. Patton liked to talk about Janus. Patton loved the way Janus tried to hide his smiles and failed miserably. Patton loves the way Janus will introduce him to new recipients, and bake with him at 3 am. 

Virgil would walk through fire just to see Patton smile. 

Virgil could tell it wasn’t unrequited. Every time Patton started talking to him, the human side of Janus’ face would start blushing furiously. Janus spent more time with Patton than with any of the other sides. He laughed at Patton’s dumb jokes even more than Virgil did. He sat next to Patton during the movie night. Janus didn’t like touching anyone, and within a few weeks he and Patton were practically cuddling on the couch

But Virgil knows Janus, probably better than anyone. Janus is guarded and closed off. He usually has good intentions, but his actions don’t always reflect that. Janus can be stubborn and condensing, and it’s one of the biggest reasons Virgil left the dark sides. Arguments with Janus were brutal. They made you doubt everything you thought was true, and they were so exhausting. Virgil has never gotten an apology, and he has never head Janus admit that he was wrong. There was a reason Janus led the dark sides. 

“Good Morning Kiddo!” Patton smiled at him, and Janus turned his gaze toward him. 

“Hey Pat,” Virgil deadpanned while he glared at Janus. Janus glared right back. Virgil hated his glare. That stupid, _I know better than you so don’t even try_ , glare Janus was so fond of using when they argued. Virgil would be happy to never see it again. Patton was comically unaware of the thick tension between them. 

Virgil wasn’t going to let Janus hurt Patton as he hurt him. He owed Patton that, at the very least. 

“Hey Snoodles, can you pass the sugar?” Patton said, and Virgil froze. _Shit._ Patton had fallen for Janus and there was nothing Virgil could do about it. There was no stopping the fact that Patton was going to get hurt, all Virgil could do was be there to help him through the dark. 

Janus on the other hand, just melted. His face had a warm smile, and his muscles were completely relaxed. He was looking at Patton…

_Like he was in love_. 

Oh. 

Virgil knew that look. It was rare but he’s seen it before. It’s the look he got when he got through his very first panic attack. It’s the way Janus looked at Remus whenever he’d come up with a new idea, or create new worlds in the imagination. It meant _you’re mine, and that means I will protect you until my very last breath._

Virgil missed the days it was directed at him. 

He missed Janus more than he was willing to admit. He missed watching Buzzfeed unsolved together with Remus. He missed the way Janus could make him feel safe no matter what. He missed the way they could have entire conversations without opening their mouths. He missed the hugs Janus gave that made Virgil’s demons whimper in fear. 

Janus passed Patton the sugar and then turned back to Virgil. In his eyes there was something akin to hesitation. Janus never felt nervousness or hesitation, he just did what was best. Yet, here he was looking at Virgil for guidance. Virgil knew this look too. This was Janus’ _is this ok look?_

Janus was handing him an olive branch of sorts. 

Virgil wasn’t stupid, he knew Janus made Patton happy in ways that he couldn’t. He could see how Patton started smiling more and walked around like there was a little less weight on his shoulders. He can see the was Patton has stopped paying attention to movies during movie nights, opting instead to stare at Janus’ lips. 

He could also see the fierce love Janus had for Patton. 

Janus would also probably walk through fire to see Patton smile. Virgil had a feeling Janus was going to do everything he could do to protect Patton.

And maybe he should be skeptical. He didn’t have that much evidence and Janus could always change his mind. But Virgil wanted to believe Janus wouldn’t. He wanted to believe that Janus was still the good guy that held his hand nightmare after nightmare. 

“I need more coffee for this.” Virgil finally grumbled. To anyone else, it would seem like he didn’t care, or even was against their relationship. But Virgil knew Janus knew better. He knew Janus would hear the hidden _It’s Ok._

Janus smiles and hands Virgil the coffee pot, and maybe, just maybe, the two of them might be ok too. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are very appreciated!!!
> 
> come scream at me on tumblr @thefingergunsgirl


End file.
